This invention relates to improved collapsible structural units for use in filing systems, storage units, articles of furniture, temporary housing, containerization, and so on. The aim of this system is to provide a flexible base unit which can be easily arranged to solve a variety of problems, particularly involving storage.
It is sufficiently flexible to cater for both domestic and office needs and industrial uses, while using a minimum number of component parts. The invention avoids the use of nuts and bolts and other conventional fastening means, but uses pressure fitted members which are held together under tension.
As a design problem the criteria has been to use steel in its most apparently articulate manner. This has led to a design which is both functional and aesthetically logical.
The key to the system is the dual action of locking frames, which act as large springs, providing sufficient tension to lock together the main structural supporting frames without mechanical fixtures, so as to achieve structural rigidity without affecting the ease of dismantling the assembly.
The advantage of this system is that it offers a comprehensive range of units from a small number of component parts.
Because it is a knock-up system it is easily transportable and storage costs are reduced.